<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【80S】責任歸屬 by shal303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328840">【80S】責任歸屬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303'>shal303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>回去梅洛尼基地查看史庫瓦羅狀況的山本，碰上了史庫瓦羅被石榴強暴後的現場。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamamoto Takeshi/Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【80S】責任歸屬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>石S提及，強暴提及（只是簡單地帶過而已，沒有詳細描寫）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>過於擔心史庫瓦羅的安危，山本率先趕回了梅洛尼基地。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
史庫瓦羅倒臥在地上，被爆炸餘波導致的碎石掩住了身體，只露出了些微的銀色。山本急忙側耳傾聽，發現男人的氣息雖然不穩，卻也沒有失去呼吸，這讓山本鬆了一口氣。</p><p><br/>
然而當山本清開碎石，看到了散落一地的衣物和光裸著、全身佈滿不明液體的史庫瓦羅，就算對性事再愚鈍山本也能看得出個所以然。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「史庫瓦羅！」<br/>
<br/>
尚存一絲氣息的男人微微發顫著，潔白的軀體上刻劃著無數的紅痕和瘀青，顯示著他遭遇了怎樣殘酷的對待。</p><p><br/>
山本的眼神暗了下去。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
他知道敵人的殘忍無情，連他們的家人朋友也不會放過，卻怎麼也想不到居然會做到這種地步。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「呃……」<br/>
男人溢出的低吟讓山本瞬間回神，他急忙檢視身側，想找尋史庫瓦羅的衣物替男人保暖，但撿起的卻已經是塊碎布，顯然那紅髮男人並沒有什麼耐心。山本連忙脫下了自己的西裝外套，勉強替史庫瓦羅穿上。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
接著山本動作溫柔的抱起史庫瓦羅，注視著對方緊閉的雙眸，不知道經過了多久的時間，或許是幾分鐘，也或許只有幾秒而已，山本就像是被蠱惑一樣，帶著顫抖吻上了史庫瓦羅的薄唇。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「山本！」</p><p><br/>
山本急忙抬起頭頭，對上了焦急前來尋人的迪諾的眼。</p><p>剛剛那幕，應該沒被看到吧？</p><p> </p><p>「史庫瓦羅還好嗎？」</p><p>俐落地跳進了歷經摧殘的地下基地，迪諾自然而然地就想接過被抱著的史庫瓦羅，然而山本卻往後退了一步，避開了迪諾的手。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「抱歉、史庫瓦羅應該是無法前往戰場了，你知道還有什麼地方可以暫時安置他嗎？」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
迪諾看了眼山本懷中的史庫瓦羅，沉默了幾秒，「跟我來。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
#</p><p><br/>
他們把史庫瓦羅暫時安置於並盛中學的保健室，山本拉了把椅子坐下，似乎也沒有動身的意願。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
窗邊的迪諾側頭觀察著外面的情勢，似乎在反應著內心的焦躁，他不斷地在窗邊來回踱步。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
最終迪諾開口了。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「山本，你還是快去並盛森林吧，阿綱他們都在等你。」</p><p><br/>
「我想陪在史庫瓦羅身邊！」不自覺加重了手上的力道，突然的壓力引起床上那人的細微呻吟，山本不由得鬆開手。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「山本你清醒點！」那是山本頭一次看到卸下冷靜面具的迪諾，「身為年輕彭哥列的一員，你們背負了拯救世界的命運，你確定你還有時間在這裡磨蹭嗎？」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「我先出去，你自己好好想想。」迪諾先出了保健室，留下坐在床邊的山本和失去意識的史庫瓦羅。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
山本看了看史庫瓦羅的睡顏，又瞥向了窗外，依稀還能聽見並盛森林那邊傳來的爆炸聲響，他的眼神在兩者之間來回了幾次，終於，像是下定決心一般，山本站起身來，同時鬆開了緊握史庫瓦羅的手。</p><p><br/>
「史庫瓦羅，等我。」</p><p>山本俯下身，他沒有絲毫猶豫，又一次地親吻史庫瓦羅的唇。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
然後，山本頭也不回地走出保健室，朝著他應該前往的戰場。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
他的內心很清楚，若不小心回頭了，他可能一輩子都走不出那間保健室。</p><p><br/>
#</p><p><br/>
大戰落幕，彭哥列取得最終勝利。</p><p>山本是唯一和瓦利亞道別的守護者。</p><p><br/>
「身體……還好嗎？」山本不住地盯著史庫瓦羅那佈滿紅痕胸口看，欲言又止。</p><p><br/>
少年放肆的視線讓他有點不適，史庫瓦羅不再多說什麼，淡淡地擺了擺手，轉身跳下懸崖。</p><p>「我會負責的！！！」</p><p>男孩終於鼓足了勇氣，朝著山崖下大聲喊道。</p><p> </p><p>山崖下的史庫瓦羅撇嘴冷笑了下，又不是你造成的，你來負責個什麼呢？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
那之後，年輕的彭哥列們利用裝置順利回到了過去，現代的他們也得以從裝置中解放。<br/>
<br/>
入江說，阿綱已經早一步到地上等他們了，但他……<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「喂！棒球笨蛋！你要去哪啊！」<br/>
<br/>
山本甚至沒來得及回應獄寺，他的內心告訴他就是現在，飛去不可。儘管在裝置中沉睡了多日，身體的本能卻沒有被遺忘，山本一面調整著呼吸，朝著並盛森林的方向狂奔而去。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>瓦利亞應該，還沒離開日本吧？</p><p><br/>
循著十年前的記憶，山本一路狂奔至記憶中的懸崖，想也沒想便跳了下去。<br/>
<br/>
「史庫瓦羅！」<br/>
<br/>
時間抓的剛好，史庫瓦羅正要踏上瓦利亞的私人飛機，聽見山本的叫喚，訝異得轉過頭來。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「喂！怎麼又來了！不是才剛道別過嗎！」<br/>
跳下登機梯，男人一手叉腰，滿臉不耐地對氣喘吁吁的來者怒道。<br/>
<br/>
雖然嘴上不耐煩，史庫瓦羅還是撇下了飛機，這讓山本的心頭有些雀躍。<br/>
<br/>
方才跑了長程里路，還沒緩過來的山本雙手撐著膝蓋，稍稍喘了一會兒才得以開口。</p><p>「哈哈，那是十年前的我嘛。」<br/>
<br/>
山本直起身子，表情也越發嚴肅，黑色的眼瞳直直盯著史庫瓦羅。<br/>
<br/>
「你還記得吧，我說過了，我會負起責任。」<br/>
<br/>
然後他攫住了史庫瓦羅的雙肩，不給男人反應的空間，再次吻上了男人的唇，帶著不容反抗的霸道。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
哈哈，跟記憶中一樣呢。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>噗浪點文！</p><p>哇靠，我一天寫三篇欸？<br/>我怎麼ㄌ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>